Blog użytkownika:KapitanJaswendowski/Miraculum, czyli opowiadanie o Marinette i Adrienie
Cześć i witam. ;) To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc przepraszam za błedy. Bardzo was proszę, żebyście pisali wszystko co wam się nie podoba w opowiadaniu (nie licząc fabuły). No więc bez względnego zaczynania zaczynajmy! :) Za wszelkie powtórzenia przepraszam. Rozdział 1 -Mari wstawaj-powiedział głos w jej pokoju -Brak reakcji... -Marinette!-krzyknął głos w pokoju dziewczyny -Aaa! Tiki co się dzieje?-Marinet się obudziła z lekkim hałasem,bo przy okazji zrzuciła swój telefon. -No jak to co? Znowu spóźnisz się do szkoły! -Kurde znowu! A to już trzecie spóźnienie w tym tygodniu!-powiedziała po czym wstała na równe nogi i poszła do łazienki -Tiki czy możesz przygotać mi ubrania? -Jasne. -Dziękuje! Marinette weszła do łaznienki. Był poniedziałek, czyli najgorszy dzień tygodniu. Do końca szkoły pozostały 4 miesiące. Marinette trochę była śpiąca ale musiała wytrzymać. Po umyciu wzięła plecak oraz mini-torebkę w którym schowało się małe kwami dziewczyny i zeszła na śniadanie. Po posiłku udała się do szkoły. Miała szczęscie bo akurat był dzwonek na lekcje. Tymczasem u Adriena... Było już 15 minut po dzwonku na lekcje w szkole, a Adrien nadal był w swoim domu. Znowu zaspał. -Obudzić go czy nie obudzić?-powiedział cichy głos w pokoju chłopaka -Nie obudze go. Bedę mógł więcej sera kraść z jego lodówki. (On to wszysko zrobi dla sera). -To ci się chyba nie udało... -O nieee... -Nie marudź. Ile sera już zjadłeś? - 6 opakowań... -To nawet nie aż tak źle. A tak w ogóle która godzina? -8:50 -CO?! CHŁOPIE ZASPAŁEM! TY TO DLA TEGO SERA ZROBISZ WSZYSTKO! -Co prawda, prawda to prawda-po tych słowach kwami zachichotało -Plagg, proszę nie zaczynaj. Bo znowu założe kłodkę na lodówce... -NIEEEE! TYLKO NIE TO! BĘDĘ GRZECZNY! -I to rozumiem. (Adrien szantażysta Heh) Chłopak włożył swoje ulubione ciuchy. Zjadł coś na szybko i szybko pobiegł do szkoły bo jego limuzyna odjechała do firmy jego taty. Po drodze zorientował się, że jest już po pierwszej lekcji. -No i super.-westchnął chłopak na szczęście był już pod szkołą. Przy wejściu do szkoły na jego ramiona wpadła nie kto inna jak Chloe. -ADRRRIEEEN!!-podeszła do niego rzucając się na jego ramiona. Marinet widząc to zdarzenie jak zawsze była trochę wściekła. -Cześć Chloe.-powiedział Adrien i zauważył,że pochodzi do niego Nino. -Siema stary! Gdzieś ty był? Niech zgadnę znowu zaspałeś? -No niestety tak. -Chłopie co się z tobą dzieję? Nigdy się spóźniałeś, a teraz jeszcze opuściłeś lekcję! -Wiem, postaram się coś z tym zrobić -Jestem ciekawy jak...-Nino gdy to powiedział zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję Mam nadzięje,że się podoba. Dosyć się wkręciłem to pisząc, więc chyba będę dość regularnie wstawiać rozdziały. Ostrzegam, że w poniedziałek jadę na zieloną szkołe. Wrócę dopiero w środę, chyba uda mi się wstawić 2 rozdziały przed wycieczką. Zapraszam do komentowania. Napiszcie czy wam się podobało! Tak jak mówiłem to moje pierwsze opko więc przepraszam za błedy. Rozdział 2 Ledwo co weszli do sali i pani Mendelejew zdałała powiedzieć: -No więc tak wyciągamy karteczki... Cała klasa zajęczała. Nikt się nieprzygotował, ponieważ w poprzednim roku nauczycielka nigdy nie robiła niezapowiedziawnych kartkówek. Już mieli napisali pierwszę pytanie gdy usłyszeli wielkie BUM! -UCIEKAJCIE WSZYSCY DO DOMU! Jednak dwójka uczniów nie posłuchała nauczycielki. Oczywyście byli Adrien i Marinette. Obaj bohaterowie znaleźli samotny zaułek by się przmienić. Marinette w osobnej klasie a Adrien w męskiej toalecie. Spotkali się na dahu szkoły. Złoczyńca miał cały strój w kolorze fioletowym. Jedynie miał włosy w kolorze czerwonym. Na tułowiu miał paski w kolorze czarnym. Na głowie miał kapelusz klauna. Jego bronią były... balony. A w środku nich pył usypiający. -Ej klaunie gdzie masz swój cyrk?-powiedział kocur. -Lepiej klauna nie denerwuj. Nie wiadomo co ma dziś w planie. -CO?! KTO TU JEST KLAUNEM?! -No ty, bo go przypominasz. -Ja ci pokaże klauna. Jestem mistrz rozryzwki i ten wasz cały KLAUN pokaże wam zabawę! -Widzisz mówiłam żeby go nie denerwować. Ledwo co zdążyło to powiedzieć a już złoczyńca zdąrzył rzucić jeden z balonów w Biedronkę. Gdyby Czarny Kot nie rzuciłby się na Biedronkę prawdopodbnie by już spała. -Dzięki kiciusiu. Masz pomysł gdzie może być akuma? -Nie wiem My Lady. -Cóż w takim razie... SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! W jej ręce wpadła lina. Biedronka już doskonale wiedziała co ma zrobić. -Kocie odwrócisz jego uwagę? -Dla ciebie wszystko MY Lady. Kot wyskoczył an linię wroga. Ten od razu zaczął rzucać w niego balonami, jednak Czarny Kot robił szybko uniki. W tym samym czasie Biedronka zachodziła złoczyńcę od boku. Gdy ten nie patrzył zarzuciła linę i został związany. -Dobra robota.- powiedział Czarny Kot, w tym samym czasie Klaun rzucił balonem w Kota. Ten niezauważył pocisku i został trafiony. Zasnął momentalnie. -CZARNY KOCIE! NIE! -Mistrzu rozrywki przynieś do mnie Czarnego Kota. Biedronka na pewno pójdzie za tobą! -Tak jest Władco Ciem. Wróg wział Kota na ręce i wziął go do kryjówki. Biedronka pobiegła natychmiast za nim ledwo co go doganiała. Rzuciła jojem i jej przeciwnik się potknął. Biedronce znikneły już dwie kropki, musiała działać szybko. Wciąż nie wiedziała gdzie jest akuma. Nagle zabaczyła wizytówkę w kieszeni męższczyzny. To w niej musiała być akuma. Zarzuciłą jojem, a zaraz potem liną obłatając wroga. Przeciwnik nie miał jak się ruszyć. Biedronka szybko zniszczyła przedmiot i oczyściła akumę. -NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA!-i wszystko wróciło do normy -Yhmm Biedronka co się stało?-w tym samym czasie czarny kot się przebudził -Słuchaj nie mam czasu ci wytłumaczyć bo mam mało czasu ale w skrócie zostałeś trafiony balonem, zasnąłeś i musiałam radzić sobie sama. A teraz pa!- zarzuciła joja i odlecieła w stronę domu bo została jej jedna kropka. -Narazie!-zdążył krzyknąć kocur i obaj rozeszli się w swoją stronę. I co podobało się? Piszcie w komentarzach! Cześć to znowu ja. Z racji tego że nie było tak długo rozdziałów będzie ich dzisiaj dwa i jutro dwa! Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszycie. Rozdział 3 Biedronka skakała po dachach. Wiedziała,że nie zdąży dobiec do domu. Szukała jakiegoś zaułka gdzie mogła się przemienić. Wreszcie go znalazła. Zeskoczyła i się przemieniła. Zaraz po tym udała się w stronę domu. Czarny Kot szybko znalazł się w swoim domu. Wskoczył do swojego pokoju przez okno i się przemienił. Walka trwała o godzinie 19:00, więc jak Marinette wróciła do domu była już 20:00. Jak weszła do domu od razu zaczęły się narzekania ich rodziców ... -MARINETTE! Gdzieś ty tak długo była?! -Emm... Yyy... Byłam uuu... Alyi, byłam u Alyi. -Rozumiem, że to twoja przyjaciółka ale,żeby siedzieć tam 6 godzin!? -No wiem. Przepraszam mamo to się więcej nie powtórzy. -No dobrze siadaj za chwilę podam kolację. Po posiłku Marinette poszła do swojego pokoju. Była wyczerpana a miała jeszcze lekcje do zrobienia. Dała jednak radę z pomocą Tikki. Zaraz po tym poszła spać. Adrien nie był zbyt mocno przemęczony. Więc jak zrobił lekcje, to pograł sobie na konsoli. Godzinę później poszedł spać. Następnego dnia Marinette wzięła sobie jedzenie z piekarni i poszła do szkoły. W jej klasie był duży hałas. Nie wiedziała dlaczego... -Cześć Alya, wiesz może co się dzieję? -Ty nic nie wiesz?! Ma być u nas nowy. -SERIO!? Wiesz coś o nim? -Wiem jedynie, że ma na imię Leo Na tym ich rozmowa się skończyła bo zadzwonił dzwonek i nauczycielka weszła do sali. -Kochani mamy w klasie nowego ucznia. Chodź Leo przedstaw się. Wtedy wszedł do klasy. Miał brązowo jasne włosy. Widać było, że jest umięśniony. Był przystojny. Twarz miał podobną do Adriena. -Cześć wszystkim jestem Leo. Mieszkam niedaleko parku obok szkoły razem z mamą. Wcześniej mieszkałem w Londynie. Lubię rysować malować. Lubię również różne sporty. -A gdzie jest twój ojciec?-spytał się Maks -On... on nie żyje. No to pierwszy rozdział za nami. :) Rozdział 4 Wszystkie szepty umilkły, a Leo mówił to z wielkim smutkiem. -Cóż bardzo nam przykro. Cieszymy się, że możesz być razem z nami. Możesz usiąść obok Nathaniela. Tak jak nauczycielka powiedziała, tak zrobił. Lekcja przebiegła w ciszy, oprócz ławki Nathaniela, widać że Leo już zaczął się z nim dogadywać. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. -Słuchaj, może byś do mnie wpadł do mnie po lekcjach? Opowiem ci o uczniach, nauczycielach a teraz mogę ci pokazać szkołę. -Spoko i wiesz co dzięki. -Za co? -Za to, że mi pomagasz. To mój pierwszy dzień w szkole a już znalazłem kogoś który chce mnie oprowadzić po szkole. Cieszę się,że cie poznałem. Ledwo co Leo powiedział ostatnie zdanie i rozległ się huk. Prawa część szkoły runęła na ziemię. Uczniowie pędem pobiegli do domu. Gdy nikt nie patrzył Marinette poszła do schowka na miotły. W tym czasie Adrien szedł do pustej klasy, lecz zauważył Biedronkę która wyszła z schowka na miotły. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jednak to nie był czas na szok i myśli. Musiał jej pomóc. Wszedł do klasy, powiedział jedno zdanie i ruszył do boju. -Jestem Ognik! Przez to, że przez śmierć jednej osoby w ogniu zostałem zwolniony paryż stanie w płomieniach! -Super, czyli jakiś to jest jakiś strażak. -Skąd te podejżenia księżniczko? -No pomyśl zwolnienie z pracy a teraz chce spalić paryż. -Fakt, masz rację- Czarny Kot patrzył na Biedronkę innym wzrokiem starał się dopasować osobę z szkoły do osoby którą darzy uczuciem. Nie uszło to uwadzę Biedronki. -Kocie, co tak się na mnie patrzysz? -Co? Eeem nie ważne. Choćmy zgarnąć akumę. Walka poszła szybko. Tylko Biedronka użyła swojej mocy. -ZALICZONE-krzyknęli wspólnie -Dobra to ja lecę. Na razie księżniczko! -Co się z tobą dzieję? -O co chodzi? -Zawsze jak przybyjamy żółwika to chcesz mnie zaprosić na randkę a teraz po prostu odchodzisz. -Maaam ee... ważne spotkanie! -Aha- i biedronka uciekła do domu bo zostały jej trzy kropki. Czarny Kot zrobił podobnie. Adrien jak wleciał do swego pokoju od razu się przemienił. -Chłopie co jest? Nawet Biedronka zauważyła, że jest z tobą coś nie tak.-powiedział Plagg -Naprawdę nie widziałeś!? Biedronka to uczennica z naszej szkoły!! -Taaa. A niby skąd to niby wiesz? -Bo wyszła z szkolnego schowka na miotły -Fakt, masz rację. A teraz daj mi ser -Trzymaj Adrien rozmyślał kim może być jego ukochana. Postanowił się nad tym zastanawiać później, bo za chwilę miał sesję z fotografem. I co podobało się? Zostawcie komentarz! Tak jak mówiłem, jutro kolejne dwa rozdziały! Czas na kolejne dwa rozdziały! Sory,że wstawiam je dopiero o 22:00 ale wcześniej nie miałem czasu. Te dwa rozdziały będą się składać głównie z perspektywy Adriena. Rozdział 5 Adrien zaraz po sesji wrócił do domu i odpalił komputer. Szukał zdjęcia Biedronki w internecie. Jak już je znalazł, starał się dopasować je do dziewczyny z szkoły, która ją przypomina. Za nic to mu nie wychodziło. -Plagg, słuchaj a może ty masz jakieś pomysły kim może być Biedronka? -Jak dostanę ser to ci pomogę Adrien rzucił opakowanie sera w strona kwami. Zjadło je błyskawicznie. -Dobrze a teraz podstawowe pytanie czy przeanalizowałeś dziewczyny z twojej klasy? -Niedokońca -No więc właśnie... Co sądzisz o Alix? -Nie to nie może być ona. Ma kompletnie inne włosy. -Chleo? -NIEMOŻLIWE! Kompletnie inny charakter, oraz włosy. -A co sądzisz o Marinette? -Marinette? Hmm... Marinette ma takie same włosy jak Biedronka i podobny charakter jak ona... Plagg jesteś genialny! Nagle kwami zaczęło chichotać... -Z czego się śmiejesz? -Z dwóch rzeczy. Pierwszej, że jak bardzo się starasz odkryć kim jest Biedronka to mnie po prostu obrzydza, bo miłość mnie po prostu brzydzi... -To wiem... -NIE PRZERYWAJ MI!-krzyknęło kwami. Adrien momentalnie umilkł. -Po drugie co jak się okaże,że zakochałeś się w nauczycielce! HAHAHA-Plagg zaczął się śmiać, że mógł go usłyszeć cały dom natomiast Adrienowi chciało się na wymioty. Jeszcze później Adrien zaczął rozmyślać co jak się okaże,że jednak Marinette będzie Biedronką. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że w tym wypadku miał by ją pod ręką. Zaraz po tym poszedł spać, a Plagg jeszcze jadł ser. Następnego dnia Adrien był zmieszany. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć z Marinette. -Niech zgadnę. Nie wiesz jak zacząć wydobywać od Marinette wskazówki? -Dokładnie -Dobra pomogę ci jak ty dasz dwa opakowania sera... -Ty mnie po prostu wykorzystujesz Plagg-powiedział chłopak jednak dał Plagg'owi upragniony ser. -No więc tak...- powiedział jedząc jednocześnie. -Narazie postaraj się być normalny w stosunku do niej tylko staraj się patrzeć na jej kolczyki. Jeśli będziesz pewny,że to jej kolczyki to staraj się upatrzeć jej kwami, a jak nie zdołaż obu rzeczy zrobić to po prostu śledź Biedronkę do momentu jej przmiany. -Ok dzięki. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił-powiedział Adrien od niechcenia Zaraz po rozmowie Adrien włożył Plagga do torby i wsiadł do jego limuzyny. Chwilę później był już pod szkołą. -Cześć Nino! -Siema stary widzę, że naprawiłeś swój problem. -Tak mówiłem, że dam jakoś radę. -Racja mówiłeś. Choć do klasy. Podobno są tam już Alya i Marinette. -Dobrze,tylko jeszcze wskocze do sklepiku. -Dobra czekam w sali. Adrien poszedł do sklepu kupić jakiś sok. Zaraz po tym wszedł do sali. Przy wejściu patrzył przez okno na Marinette a raczej na jej kolczyki. -Faktycznie kolczyki jak u Biedronki.-powiedział cicho Rozdział 6 Wszedł do klasy i usiadł obok Nino. Chwilę rozmawiali a potem zaczęła się lekcja. Lekcje przebiegały spokojnie aż do czasu lekcji chemi. Adrien i Marinette byli na tej lekcji nieuważni. Nie uszło to uwadze pani Mendelejew. Po dzwonku kazała im zostać. -Marinette i Adrien... Z racji tego,że nie uważaliście na zajęciach musiecie na następną lekcję przygotować razem prezentację na temat tego o czym dzisiaj mówiłam na lekcji. Po tych słowach nauczycielka wyszła. Obaj bohaterowie byli zarówno źli na nauczycielkę ale i szczęśliwi. Umówili się, że będą ją robić w domu Adriena. Po skończeniu wszystkich lekcji Alya zawołała Marinette na krótką rozmowę. -Wpadniesz dziś do mnie do domu? -Nie mogę -Czemu?-powiedziała smutnym głosem -Bo pani Mendelejew kazała mi i Adrienowi przygotować RAZEM prezentację z dzisiejszej lekcji bo według niej nie uważaliśmy na lekcji. -Właściwie nie dziwię się. Obydwaj byliście dzisiaj jacyś nieuważni. -Ej po której ty jesteś stronie? -No jasne,że po twojej tyle,że ty jesteś taka na każdej lekcji bo ciągle gapisz się na Adriena... -Ciiiii IDZIE TU! -Hej Marinette! To co, idziemy do mojego domu? -Ja... ja... JAsne! -To chodź do mojego auta podwioze cię- mówiąc to otworzył jej dzwi do samochodu Wsiadła do pojazdu. Myślała,że się tam spali. Otworzył jej drzwi niczym damie. Miała policzki jak burak. Adrien ciągle patrzył się w jej kolczyki, czasami na jej torebkę bo to tam najprawdopodobniej musiało być jej kwami, był niamal pewian,że patrzy na swoją Lady. Gdy dojechali do jego domu udali się do pokoju chłopaka. Marinette starała się okazać zdziwienie na tak ogromny pokój, mimo tego,że widziało je już jako Biedronka. -Chcesz coś do picia lub jedzenia? -Masz może sok jabkowy? -Mam. Zaraz przyniosę. -Nie... nie wcale nie musisz pój, pójdę sama! Nie zdążyła, Adrien był już w drodze do kuchni. Sory, że tak krótko ale nie mam za bardzo pomysłu na koniec tego rodziału. Może jutro go dokończę. Do jutra! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania